Lover of Mine
by I Support Violence-Welcome The HAVOC
Summary: Two girls are transported to the yyh world and one of them discovers something about herself while falling for one of the guys. pg for now rating may go up. R&R please


Authoress_Ryuudo: I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own its characters. Not even the squirrels. *Sniff*( Do they even have animated squirrels? I don't think they do. But if they did...I'd enslave them and harness their power so that I could conquer the WORLD!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem...yes...anyway...as I was saying. I don't own it. Never have. But one day...I swear to you all...my anime squirrels will- Co-Authoress_Niko: Ryuudo! Authoress_Ryuudo: Wha-? Co-Authoress_Niko: Get on with the story! Authoress_Ryuudo: Oh, right! Sorry! Heheheh... Co-Authoress_Niko: please do not mind my stupid and psycho sister. She is...stupid and...psycho. And do not mind her obsession with world-dominating squirrels. I myself have taken care of that. Authoress_Ryuudo: *narrows eyes* What do you mean? Co-Authoress_Niko: oh nothing...lets just stop wasting time and tell the story! Authoress_Ryuudo: TALLY-HO!!!! Here's a fake summary.  
  
A not so long time ago, in a galaxy not so far away, because, well it was this galaxy, there was one lovely young lady, and one not-so-lovely young lady. The lovely one was named Niko, and she was gorgeous, and sexy, and attractive, and beautiful! (Ryuudo takes the keyboard away from.) (A/N: please disregard that ENTIRE paragraph, as my sister is an idiot.)  
  
Once upon a time in Tokyo, there were two sisters (twins, not identical). One, Ryuudo, was somewhat of a Yu Yu Hakusho fanatic. The other, Niko, was an Inuyasha fan, but that's another story. THIS story is one concerns these sisters and the YYH gang. These two sisters 'coincidentally' were entertainers of the song and dance genre.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
"What was the address again?" asked Ryuudo. "Hmmm...? It's got to be around here somewhere! Ryuudo! We're lost!" answered her sister, Niko who was with out a doubt, biologically anyway, her twin, both of them 18 years of age. However they looked nothing alike. While Niko was tallish with short black hair, and emerald eyes, Ryuudo was shorter with long white hair, amethyst eyes, and distinct crimson markings on either sides of her face. (A/N: if you'd like to see what this looks like, e-mail me and I'll send you a picture.) "What do you mean we?! You're the one with the map!" Ryuudo yelled, hands on her hips. "No! I mean look! We're...uh...this street isn't on the map. Isn't that strange? I've never seen this place before." Niko looked around franticly. "Oh my god, we're gonna die. This is really bad Ryuudo!" she said. "Well, how ever did you get to that conclusion?" Ryuudo asked. Obviously she was a little aggravated. "well you see..." Niko began to answer when Ryuudo put her hand up and sweat dropped. "Wait a minute...we could ask some one for help." Just as Niko had finished with her 'brilliant' idea, three people came around a corner about ten feet away. When Ryuudo saw who they were she smiled. "I get it. I'm dreaming." She said. Niko saw them too, but paid no attention to who they were. "Hey! Hey you!" she called. She heard one guy with greasy orange hair say "hey look! Hot girls!" She walked up to the one with the long red hair. (A/N: Hmmm...who could this be?) "Um...excuse me ma'am? Could you help us?" Niko asked with a smile. Ryuudo, the 'person', and the two guys they were with did a huge anime fall. "Niko you idiot! That's Kurama!!!" when they got back up the said redhead looked at them with an it-happens-all-the-time sort of expression. "There seems to be some confusion. You see, I am not a woman." HE said with a chuckle. "I know that. My sister's just stupid. Oh my, this is not good..."She finished with a sigh. "what is it Ryuudo?" Niko asked while Kurama added, "Yes and may I inquire as to how you know my name?" This was gonna be a long day. She sighed. "Niko you know that show I'm always watching?" she asked her slightly confused sister. "Yea, that Yu Yu Hakuwhatsit...oh. Oh my God. Heh. Are we dead?" she asked nervously. "I don't know Niko. Did we accidentally go through some sort of portal? That led to this World? Kurama? Yusuke, Kuwabara? Where's Hiei?" she asked suddenly hopeful. (A/N: for those of you who thought this was a Kurama fic...too bad, so sad.) "How do you know all of this?" the boy with greased black hair, now identified as Yusuke asked. "Where we're from, this world is a television show...if this is a world at all. Maybe it's a dream...?" Ryuudo gave a small smile. "I assure you," Kurama stated, "this is real. Come with us. Maybe we can be of help." 


End file.
